ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Stoney Shore
The Stoney Shore 'is a region in the North. It is ruled by House Stark of the Stoney Shore and it spreads along the western coast. Geography The Stoney Shore is southwest of the wolfswood and Sea Dragon Point and is northwest of the Rills, from which it is separated by an as-yet-unnamed river. The closest large castle, aside from the three strongholds belonging to the ruling house, may be Torrhen's Square or Barrowton to the east past hills and lakes. People People of the Stoney Shore are mostly fishers. Through the flow of time, they became hardened by the constant endurance of the ironborn attacks to a point, where even Rickon Stark admired their stubborn and unyielding mentality and considered them more than suitable for a military training. Since the days of his rule, they anually undergo a military maneuvers to keep them fit for their important rule of guarding the western coast of the North (in an effort to prevent incidents such as the harrying of the Stoney Shore by Theon Greyjoy). The few dozen members of Wolfscreek's guards are considered one of the best organized, military proficient and disciplined warriors north of Riverrun (leastwise by Lord Torrhen). Settlements 'Wolfscreek Castle '''is the regional capital. It is a medium-sized but ancient northern stronghold built upon a cliff by House Fisher facing towards the Sunset Sea. '''Reaversbane '''is a large watch castle, located on a small island south-west from Wolfscreek. It was used during wartimes by House Fisher, but now its unhabited and mostly ruined. In a light of the tensions with the ironborn, Rickon Stark once considered restoring it, but as they settled down, he left the castle to its own fate. '''Cliffsfort '''is another watch castle, located south-east from Wolfscreek on the second isle. It was built by House Ryder of the Rills and they had used it as their base for attacking the holdings of House Fisher, before the Fishers successfully claimed it from them in a long-standing conflict. Its strategical position (close to both Wolfscreek and the Ryders' holdings) then helped them to achieve and keep peace with the Lords of the Rills. It's a ruin by now, though a petty House Chafton often lays claims for it. '''Chafton, Coastling, Vendace View, Bitterling, Harner's Hamlet, Anglerest '''and Braskbend '''are the biggest fishing villages scattered along the Stoney Shore. Some of them are ruled by petty houses, and their heads title themselves 'Masters', e. g. House Harner of the Harner's Hamlet, House Chafton of Chafton or House Cranner of Coastling. '''Hoartree '''is a religious site located in the woods in the center of the region. It boasts a huge weirwood heart tree, whose roots embrace the spring of rivers Celladon and Carmine Cascades. It's commonly associated with the legend of Prince Halmon Fisher. History The Stoney Shore was ruled by House Fisher of Fisherscreek in the past as a petty kingdom, later as a vassal region to Winterfell. They have eventually gone extinct and the Stoney Shore was left without a liege lord for some time, as its scarce population hadn't required much attention and hadn't produced much profit (it was partly governed by Houses Glover, Ryswell and Tallhart). After the War of the Five Kings, when Theon Greyjoy proved that its defenselessness was vulnerability to the whole North, Robb Stark granted it to his younger brother Rickon, to rise the area to its former glory. Category:North Category:Locations